Global Republic of Armed Nations
Overview The Global Republic of Armed Nation’s purpose in planet bob is to exist as a military alliance focusing on growing our member states for the sole purpose of warring with other alliances. While we do not believe in going into a war for unjust reasons we do stand beside our allies whatever the cost and if necessary will die beside them. The alliance is focused on working toward assisting it's member nations in becoming nuclear, and to stockpile arms for the protection of the alliance as a whole. GRAN also believes in raiding none aligned nations and nations not on the red team not as a means of profit, but as a means of military training to keep our warriors on the edge and ready for any fight that might present itself to us. We will use diplomacy for all cases to resolve an issue, but if said alliance wishes to proceed in a violent manner towards us then may god have mercy on their souls for GRAN will have none. As an alliance our government does not give white peace as it is seen as a sign of surrender, we believe that in war like in any other engagement a clear victor must be decided. General Information On September 20th of 2007, the Global Republic of Allied nations was created, and endured a long a fruitful history. At 50 members(thanks to tom08 now steinfeld), GRAN became a protectorate of the Phoenix Federation, and under the protection of TPF, thrived, endured, and prospered. During this period in time, GRAN shared many accomplishments, and numerous victories in battle, fighting along side TPF. Also during this period in time, GRAN, by it's hard work, discipline, spirit, determination, and fierce combat capabilities, had earned a great deal of respect with the TPF, and other alliances that knew them, and fought along side them. According to some, GRAN was known as one of the most respectable smaller alliances in Cybernations Then the day came when GRAN merged with The White Delegation, to form a new alliance known as the Auric Armada. The AU became strong, and grew rapidly, but 2 of the 3 leaders (founders of GRAN)alaric, outworld ended up having to deal with various RL issues, in which they soon deleted their nations. Two months later, the former founders of GRAN arrived back in planet bob to find the alliance they had loved so much,merged and ultimately destroyed with members all over the place. After much consideration with loyal members from the former GRAN, it was decided that a new alliance was to be formed, which was a revival of GRAN! On September 7th, 2008 that idea was realized and put into action. With the help of former friends and allies in the Defense Confederation, a protectorate treaty was created, and GRAN was RE-BORN!!! Official Announcement Thread. Naming The official CN name for the alliance is "Global Republic of Armed Nations", but is also known as "GRAN". The name was chosen based on the principles we live by, Honor, Loyalty, and Freedom, and the fact that we pride ourselves in being the best fighters in planet bob. In GRAN, members have the right to speak their minds and be a part of the progress, not just another number sent to the slaughter. We fight with honor, we have loyalty to each other, and most importantly we are a sovereign people, who demand the right to bare arms, and the freedom to use them for our defense and advancement. Irc Channel If you have business with the Global Republic of Allied Nations government officials can be found at #GRAN on coldfront. GRAN becomes nuclear On Saturday October 5th, 2008 the Global Republic of Armed Nations became nuclear, with one of its founders aryan83 purchasing the Manhattan project and realizing the goal of GRAN to stock pile nukes. Sense then GRAN has managed to gain a few more nuclear nations, in order to follow in our glorious emperor's command to make every nation of GRAN a nuclear. Together with our efforts this goal was realized, I say HAIL GRAN and its loyal members. GRAN receives its first top 5% nation in lord bubba, a loyal member for the now defunt AU. GRAN after just 3 months since its re-formation and through the alan parsons project has reached a total of 96 nuclear warheads and counting. Color sphere change On 11-12-08 GRAN officially changed colors from yellow to black, finding the black sphere a more friendly and peaceful sphere, right after defcon, the most powerful and prominent yellow alliance left for the white sphere. As of this date the color of the Global Republic of Armed Nations is BLACK. On 12-18-08 GRAN joined the econmic bloc in black known as dark vows in order to befriend and fit in their new sphere. Charter Global Republic of Armed Nations Official Charter PREAMBLE We the people of GRAN believe that in order to create a more powerful, and prosperous alliance, certain duties, and a certain structure must be adhered to by all of our members. Abiding by this charter our members will be able to enjoy their freedoms and prosperity, while serving the glorious GRAN alliance. The alliance shall be aimed at the stockpile of nukes and it will be a military oriented alliance where our right to bear arms shall not be infringed. PRINCIPLES Unity - We believe in the utmost loyalty to the alliance, members of the alliance will aid financially and militarily all other members in need. Strength - The alliance will be considered a military alliance, meaning that war is an option to defend the integrity and rights of all members within the alliance. Duty –We believe it is the duty of all of our members, from Emperor to Citizen, to serve the alliance to the best of our ability. Honor- We believe that each member, officer, and leader of GRAN should vow to uphold the honor of the alliance, and their fellow alliance mates at all cost, and should never under any circumstance bring dishonor to GRAN. Loyalty - Members are expected to have loyalty towards their alliance and government. Aggression- We believe that in order to maintain a prosperous and sovereign alliance, we must be ready and willing to use proper and lethal aggression when the situation should call for such acts of aggression. Defense- We believe that in order to maintain a prosperous and sovereign alliance, we must always be ready and willing to defend our members, and to aggressively defend the honor and freedom of our alliance at all costs. MEMBER NATURALIZATION In order to attain membership in the Global Republic of Armed Nations, prospective members are required to complete the application process as set by the Director of The GRAN academy. Section 1.0 GRAN Applicants - Application Procedure 1. Conditions for Applicants 1. GRAN will not accept any unsolicited applications for nations under 90 days old. In other words, if you're under 90 days old and not recruited by a member of GRAN you will not be accepted. 2. Applicants must not be currently engaged in any wars, if engaged in a war you will remain an applicant until such war is cleared and no hard feelings are harbored by any foreign alliance towards your nation. 3. Applicants must not currently be a military target of an outside alliance; be they friends or enemies. 4. Dual membership is forbidden. Defying this rule will result in expulsion from GRAN, with further repercussions if deemed fit. 5. All applicants under 7500 NS must switch to the BLACK team within 15 days of acceptance into GRAN. The alliance will assist members changing their color by optimizing their nations as well as finding them new trades. 6. The Applicant must register for our forums, and complete the Membership Application. 7. All nations must complete the GRAN academy unless they are a referral from a GRAN member in which case they only have to complete the registration on the forums and member applications. 8. A member is only legitimate if they are listed as a "GRAN Member" on the forums AND having "Global Republic of Armed Nations" as their alliance affiliation. 9. An Applicant must agree to uphold the charter, laws, ethics, and standards of the GRAN alliance to the best of their abilities, and to take the oath which is included in the application for citizenship. 10. Members must take the GRAN oath in order to become legit members. I, (insert ruler name) , of the nation of (insert nation name), as citizen and soldier in the GRAN armed forces, vow to always stand in defense of GRAN, and to uphold my duties as a citizen and a soldier of this great alliance to the best of my abilities. I vow to do all that is instructed of me by my superior officers, without question, in good faith that any sacrifice made on my behalf is for the advancement of GRAN as a whole. I pledge my loyalty to our Emperor, respect to the authority of my superior officers, and will honor all my Comrades of the GRAN alliance, as they shall honor me. As a soldier of GRAN, I shall always conduct myself accordingly, and never will I bring shame or embarrassment due to my own words or actions, upon the alliance of GRAN. If at anytime I betray GRAN, or intentionally harm or hinder the well-being of anybody within the GRAN alliance, may I meet the fate of even the worst of GRAN's enemies, and may my nation be destroyed and forever remain in shambles. 11. Member Resignations-members swear to stand by the alliance at all times once they have become citizens of GRAN. Any member wishing to leave the alliance must private message the Emperor of GRAN himself explaining the reasons why they wish to resign, they must be logical reasons and understandable. If resignation is accepted such member will be asked to return any money given to him while being a member of the alliance since such money was for the benefit of GRAN as a whole and such money will be employed in aiding another more worthy member. LEADERSHIP Section 2.0 Emperor - A singular leader who is the head of state for The Global Republic of Armed Nations. He/she will oversee and manage the alliance as a whole. If the Emperor resigns, He will appoint a successor from the pool of Councilmen. 1. Powers 1. Head of State - The Emperor is the Head of State of The Global Republic of Armed Nations. As such the Emperor shall determine the political direction of the alliance. 2. Makes the final call regarding Declarations of War. 3. Appointments 4. Shall appoint members to Directorial positions as he sees fit. 5. Member Sanctions 6. Determine sanctions on alliance members up to expulsion and ZI-list. 7. May amend this charter at his discretion with input from the Elite Council. 8. Any powers not delegated nor prohibited by this charter are reserved for the Emperor. 2. Succession - The Emperor is appointed for life, and can only leave his position via resignation or impeachment. The Evil Overlord shall appoint his successor from the pool of Elite councilmen. 3. Impeachment - The Emperor may only be impeached for the following: Treason, extended inactivity (more than 15 days) without notice, and or failure to abide by the bill of rights. 4. Impeachment proceedings may be initiated by a unanimous decision of the GRAN council. Impeachment requires a unanimous vote from the GRAN council within a 3 day period and must be ratified by 80% of the membership votes. Section 3.0 GRAN council - The number of GRAN councilmen shall be determined by the Emperor. The council is the effective #2 position in the alliance. The council shall compromise of two permanent members and one elected one. It is up to the emperor to appoint more permanent or elected seats to the council. -Qualifications for GRAN council- Each elected seat of the council must be filled by a member that has been with the alliance for more than 50 days and is well versed in politics of the alliance and generally active on forums and irc. 1. Duties 1. Act along with the other councilmen as the #2 position in GRAN. 2. Oversees all of the departments and ministries. 3. Conduct foreign policy where agreed upon. 4. May suggest amendments to the charter and provide feedback as to the direction of the alliance. In the absence of the Emperor, the Council may vote to go to war with a 4/5ths vote 2. Powers 1. In the event of the Emperors absence, the council shall act in the Emperors stead. 2. The council has no power to remove the Emperor from power. Any impeachment proceedings must follow the specified rules stated in Section 2.01, subsection C. 3. The councilmen may only be impeached for the following: Treason, extended inactivity (more than 15 days) without notice and/or not following the laws stated in the bill of rights. 4. All Treaties must have a 2/3 approval votes by the council in order to reach the emperor of GRAN for full ratification. 5. Removal - The Emperor may remove/demote a councilman at his discretion. 6. Impeachment - A majority of the council may move for the impeachment of a fellow councilman. For the councilman to be removed from his position or the alliance requires a unanimous vote of the remaining councilmen, however the removal of a councilman may be vetoed by the Emperor at his discretion. Section 4.0- The Director of Military affairs - The Director of Military affairs is the highest military position in The Global Republic of Armed Nations. The DoMA reports directly to the Emperor and Council. 1. Duties 1. War planning 2. Military Policy and troop readiness 3. Military communication 4. Liaison with allied commanders Section 5.0 - Generals - The Generals are noted as the greatest warriors and military strategists of the alliance. There shall be a General for every Battalion of the Military. The Generals report to the Director of Military Affairs. 1. Duties 1. Preparation and training of the troops for battle 2. Training new nations how to fight via tech-raiding and small wars 3. Military Planning against the enemies of GRAN so when the time comes to go to war, GRAN will be victorious. 4. Monitor tech raids and licenses issued by the secretary of raids, they shall discipline such nations with fines and/or expulsion from the alliance and zi. 5. Shall appoint subordinates in the chain of command i.e. Liutenants, seargents etc. All subject to approval by the director of military affairs. 6. One general will be apointed to administer tech raid licenses to the members and shall be in charge of monitoring unauthorized tech raids and reporting such violations to the Director of military affairs. Section 6.0-Department Directors- There shall be three departments in GRAN each department shall have a director which will appoint its subordinates known as ministers accordingly, all subject to the approval of the emperor. The Departments shall be known as< Department of Foreign Affairs (DoFA) - shall oversee the signing/Drafting of treaties, have the power to appoint subordinates known as ministers and appoint ambassadors to other alliances in hopes of expanding our political influence. Shall appoint a minister of propaganda to carry out a political war on GRAN’s enemies. 1. there shall be two directors of foreign affairs one picked by the council and the other picked by the emperor, they both shall work diligently to promote our political sphere of influence. Department of Internal Affairs (DoIA) - shall oversee all the economical programs made by the alliance, shall oversee all aid and tech deals and the Alan Parsons Project (APP). Shall appoint a minister of Trade which shall oversee all trade circles, and a minister of tech who shall make sure all members of the alliance have sellers for tech deals and find buyers for those members below 10k NS. The DoIA shall appoint a minister of recruitment who will oversee and train new recruits in the GRAN academy and will train other members of the alliance in recruiting techniques; it will be his duty to make sure all new members learn the basics of tech deals. Section 7.0-Imperial Officers- For a citizen of GRAN to rise in the ranks, he must unselfishly serve the alliance, and will be promoted upon the wish of the Emperor, who will determine upon various factors who has shown to have earned a promotion. Once an imperial officer such member may run for higher government positions like ministers or directors. Section 8.0-Honored Citizens- Honored citizens are citizens that have risen through the ranks for services provided to the alliance and have shown an interest and loyalty to their government. Section 9.0-Citizen- A citizen is a member who has taken the GRAN oath and abides by the rules of this charter thus the alliance will grant him sanctuary and provide their nations with money or anything else that will better their nations in service of our cause. Section 10.0 Bill of Rights (Alliance Foreign Policy) - GRAN will work diligently to establish good relations with all respectable alliances in the Cyber verse. However, we will not stand for threats, insults or any other form of hostility from any alliance big or small. As such we have written a set of laws that will guide the alliance to fight honorably and maintain the dignity and respect of GRAN to the cyber verse. Our Ambassadors to other alliances will always do their utmost to promote peace, friendship, and goodwill. Article I- The Global Republic of Armed Nations(GRAN) being a military alliance, if ever finding itself in need of accepting peace during a conflict under no circumstance will it accept to decommission its weapons, nor shall it accept infringement upon destruction of wonders or improvements that would restrict the alliance from building up military for its defense. This also includes its nuclear arsenal, and navy. Article II- the Global Republic of Armed Nations shall not accept any foreign viceroy to take command of its government as part of peace terms due to a war, likewise we shall never appoint one to a defeated alliance or offer humiliating terms to our enemies. Our terms shall be just and fair and will be based on the conduct of the enemy alliance during the war. Article III- the Global Republic of Armed Nations recognizes that during wartime when two alliances are in conflict, a clear victor must be recognized, and as such GRAN does not believe in giving other alliances White peace. If circumstances dictate, GRAN will give fair terms to an opponent to end the war in good terms with an honorable enemy. Article IV- The Global Republic of Armed nations believes in upholding its treaties to the fullest as such any military treaty signed (MDP, MADP, MDoAP etc.) will be upheld to its fullest, as such we will not cancel any treaty due to outside pressure from others or to escape the presence of a battle, we stand by our allies to the end. Article V- The Global Republic of Armed Nations shall strive to fight wars in a honorable fashion if any alliance pursues military aggression while not treated to any parties involved in the war such alliance shall be deemed bandwagoners and shall be subject to no peace from GRAN. Article VI- the Global Republic of Armed Nations shall never be disbanded by its emperor or government official. If the alliance is ever declared disbanded the Council shall step in and appoint a new emperor to the alliance. The alliance shall also never be merged as that would only water down the member core of the alliance. As such Upon the death (deleted, quit, computer crash etc.) of the Emperor, his spot shall be filled by one of the permanent member of the Council, which shall be decided by the tribune(fox hounds) or a pre-appointment made by the emperor such as a will or a trust. If only one permanent Elite Councilman exists at that time, then he steps up to take over until the reincarnation of the original Emperor, or until resignation. If at any situation more than one permanent elite council shall be in existence then the (fox hounds) with a 2/3 vote shall have the duty to appoint the new emperor, if the fox hounds vote were to be a tie the presiding elected councilman shall be the tie breaker( this is assuming the emperors will is non-exist ant). Article VII- The soil of GRAN is sacred, and as such we will never allow an occupational army. With that said, during a defensive battle GRAN shall not pay any reparations that by itself are so outrageous as to hinder our economic and military growth. Article VIII- the Global Republic of Armed Nations will strive to solve all problems diplomatically before resulting to war but we will not be pushed around or be taken for a fool. If any alliance wishes to confront us in an aggressive manner the Emperor may allow a pre-emptive strike in defense of GRAN. Article VIIII- GRAN will view any Senatorial Sanction (trade and/or aid of a GRAN member), as an act of war. Note: A nation that has been expelled from GRAN may be sanctioned as warranted. GRAN will view any in-game spy operations against a member nation as an act of war. Article XX-GRAN will view any attack on our members as a hostile act and retaliate them. Inactivity of a member is irrelevant to our enforcement of this policy. (In other words you attack our inactive nation and you will be brought to zero infrastructures). Section 11.0-Tech Raiding Policy- Members of GRAN who have successfully obtained a tech raid license, have the opportunity to tech raid nations who are 1.) Not in the red team sphere 2.) Not in an alliance over 10 members. 3.) Not protected by another alliance. It is the responsibility of the tech raider to make sure the target is not protected in any way that could cause hassle for GRAN. If in the case that a mistake was made, the raider will be responsible for the reparations that are owed. 4. If a member of GRAN is caught raiding without a tech raiding License, they will receive the following fines... -First time offense- 1 Million dollar fine. - Second Time offense- 3 million dollar fine. -3rd time offense- Expulsion and ZI Section 12.0-Nuclear Policy- The Global Republic of Armed Nations recognizes the rights of its citizens to develop nuclear weapons for the defense of their nations, and for the Alliance itself. 1. If a member of GRAN is attacked with a nuclear weapon, GRAN will allow the nuclear offender to be met with retaliatory nuclear strikes; no government approval necessary. 2. The Global Republic of Armed Nations recognizes the rights of its citizens to develop nuclear weapons for the defense of their nations, and the Alliance itself. All nuclear attacks must first be approved by the Emperor. Section 13.0-Expulsion- Any member that breaks this charter may expose himself to being expelled by the alliance and/ or subject to zi depending on the infractions committed by such member. 1. The Emperor may expel a member that is on probation for charter violations, with or without the consent of the Council. Additionally, a simple majority of the council can vote to expel a member Section 14.0-Amendments-It is recognized that as Global Republic of Armed Nations grows, so shall this charter. 1. The Council may submit an amendment to this charter at any time. After discussion with the Emperor, the amendment to the charter may or not be approved. Signed on this day of (*****) February of the year 2009 Emperor of GRAN and supreme ruler of the Republic Outworld Council members Germanicus Aryan83 karmasutra Wars Minor Engagements The caterkiller campaign- The cause of the war was due to spy operations and infiltrations into GRAN ranks and sabotage of GRAN forums. The alliance Guardians of the rabid cater killers were routed and forced to disband. VICTORY The NDAA war- After a member of the NDAA alliance named Frodi disrespected the GRAN leadership by altering GRAN's embassy, banned the ambassadors without warning, and when no actions were taken by the NDAA, GRAN declared war and engaged the NDAA in the battlefield. After a swift, and ruthless execution of a midnight blitz, the NDAA scattered and disbanded. VICTORY Thelist campaign- When a member of the allaince called thelist failed to uphold their part in a tech deal that was perfomred by GRAN and tried to scam GRAN for more money the emperor of GRAN issued an ultimatum to return the tech that was owed with all penalties that were justified or else. This member was given 20 days to comply with the ultimatum. When on the 20th day the tech had not been returned a squad was assembled to attack this thief. The leader of thelist known as dankin ordered his allaince to retaliate agaisnt GRAN after some initial success the banks were opened and GRAN turned the tide of War quickly anahilating thelist and bringing to zero infrastruture all of its members. Involvement In the BAPS War Campaign The Global Republic of Armed Nations, as part of the Overlord Protectorate Pact, declared war on the alliance of BAPS, for the threatening of the Phoenix Federation's allies. In a midnight blitz, GRAN put out more war declarations than any other alliance involved in the war, earning its place in history. This was GRAN's moment to shine, and its soldiers fought with bravery, discipline, and honor which won the day. BAPS surrendered after that to the coalition led by Valhalla and TPF, and even though still a relatively small alliance, our military achievements were recognized by all involved, friends and foes. Involment in the OPP/TWD war The war officially started right after the Global Republic of Allied Nations merged with The White Delegation to form Auric Armada. Once the merge had occurred one of the ex-leaders of TWD decided to back out of the arrangement even though must of the alliance had merged to form Au, upon hearing of this Granau decided to ask them to disband and form a new alliance with a new name or conflict will ensue after the leader of TWD antagonized Granau and dared us to attack him conflict followed that very same night the OPP council was convened and all pledged their support for Granau three alliances in OPP declared war that same night Granau, Defcon, and VA. The war lasted for 48 hours after which the leader of TWD capitulated and the alliance disbanded their members spread to several alliances in planet bob. Involvement In the Epilogue War The Global republic of Armed NationsAu entered the GATO-1V War after TPF declared it's support for One Vision. As a defensive maneuver, TPF attacked, and so followed GRANAU, due to an MADP treaty signed between the 2 alliances. As a result, GRAN ended up as a rather unknown force in the war, fighting IAA nations. Involvement In the Continuum-NoV War GRANAU officially announced it's involvement in the Continuum-NoV war the day after the Continuum declared on NoV, with the declaration of war on FCO for their attack on TPF, as GRANAU declared it's support for TPF the day before. Soon after, Legio X declared on Defense Confederation, yet another MADP partner, GRANAU shortly after declared on Legio X in defense of it's ally. A few hours later, the declaration of war on Freaksafari.com for supporting Legio X was announced, placing the GRANAu in 3 wars. Involvement In the Golden Sabres War The GRAN Au officially declared itself in a state of war against Golden Sabers on Tuesday May 17th right before update. GRAN Au reason for war was that anybody supporting FAN, isn't supporting yellow, and GRAN Au being on yellow, entered the fight to "help keep yellow moving forward". Upon the return of the former founders the war was dubbed the shamefull war for neither of the two leaders had ever considered attacking the GS alliance, the decision was made by the (gov) of auric that was left in charge to appease higher powers. GRAN Alliance Treaties This is a list of treaties that the Global Republic of Armed Nations has signed. Global Republic of Armed Nations Treaty Hall Category: GRAN